Dreams don't die
by Athenaea
Summary: SarahJareth. One shot. Just as you give up hope; give up your life, your dreams are there. Who said they don't come true?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.  
  
Dreams don't die  
  
She stumbled, and slid down, aside the wall which she used for support. Trails of blood she left on the already dirty surface.  
  
She was dying. Stabbed repeatedly. Why? For her already empty wallet. A very appropriate way to end her miserable existence.  
  
To die alone, here in an abandoned street. How far would her ravaged appartment be from here? She would never make it. She knew that deep down.  
  
Nobody to stand by her, in this last moments... No family, no friends, no one... All ripped away, taken from her. Others left her, betrayed her. What had her life meant to this world? Nothing...  
  
Her dreams all smashed, her wishes nowhere near granted. Her fantasies... Those had disappeared after Karen had kicked her out. Her father had died, and left everything to her; but why would she take care of her stepdaughter? One that she hated and was 18, legally an adult now? She didn't have to take a responsibilty to the teen.  
  
Sarah grimaced, though not from the pain. Her body was strangily numb, and she was happy about that. She didn't want any physical pain, along with the pain of her hart and mind. She had worked so hard, tried her very best, but nothing worked out like the way she wanted... Nothing; work, relations... Sometimes she felt like she was jinxed or something. So much bad luck.  
  
The street was getting darker, and the lights seemed to dim even further. It wouldn't last long now. Soon, she would be another body, found in the morning. Another victim of the violence in this part of town. But she couldn't afford any better...  
  
Her eyes were getting heavy, but she did register someone coming towards her. Too late for help, but maybe, that was the killer, coming to see if she was finished. It wouldn't do if she started talking.  
  
The person, a tall man, stopped before her. He crouched down before her. She tried to see his face, but her vision started to blur. Still, what she could see from his features were somehow familiar to her... like something she had seen before, in dreams...  
  
Suddenly, her eyes focused, and she looked directly into mismactched eyes. She frowned. She definitly knew them!  
  
"Hello Sarah."  
  
She knew that voice. It was...  
  
"You're the Goblin King, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, that I am, Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled a dreamy smile. "I remember you; I once dreamt a very detailed dream about you, you know. I had to save my brother..." her voice failed her, and she started to cough.  
  
"Do you really think it was just a dream?" Somehow, the Goblin King sounded a bit indignant, and a bit hurt too.  
  
"Sorry. But it was a very nice dream. No need to feel insulted."  
  
"You certainly made a mess of things, my little Sarah."  
  
"You can say that... Though it is sweet of you to stay with me, now... I guess I'm halucionating or something... Though it is better than dying alone..."  
  
"You think I'm just a fragment of your imagination?" he reached out a hand, and supported her head.  
  
That's all what's left to me." There was no anger or bitterness in her voice, just resignation.  
  
"Why didn't you accept my... offer?"  
  
"You mean in my dream? Oh, I would have...But I know fairytales aren't true. This is life. Real life."  
  
"It doesn't have to be. You can have so much more, Sarah. I- The offer still stands..."  
  
"That's nice of you to say that... But I think I've stopped believing in happy endings a long time ago. But... will you stay with me, for now. I am getting so cold. And dark... Soon, I-"  
  
"But if you could, would you take my offer?" He persisted, and held her face close to his.  
  
"I would. I think I would. I think I would have liked it in that Kingdom of yours... So many fantasies there. You knew exactly what my dreams were, then. I guess they haven't changed after all... Pathetic, am I not?" She started to shiver violently, and everything was getting dark. She could hardly see the King anymore.  
  
"Sarah! Don't do this to me. Say it! Say that you'll want to. Say that you'll want to go with me! Sarah, don't give in!" He sounded so worried, so frantic.  
  
"Sssh. It's all right. I'll go with you. I don't mind. Take me with you please... I'm so cold...."  
  
She felt a kiss being pressed to her frozen lips, then suddenly a flood of warmth ran through her, and she felt at peace all at once, all her worries and fear gone, forgotten. They were behind her now.  
  
"I'll never let go of you now, my love." The King whispered in her ear, as he lifted her up, and hold her in such warm arms. She couldn't get her eyes open, but she smiled, letting him know that she found that a very pleasant idea. Someone who would hold her forever...  
  
***  
  
The dark mist fled from her senses and mind, and she came aware of where she was. For how long she had been in the dark, she didn't know... She felt like she had slept for a very long time.  
  
An arm thightened around her waist, and brought her closer to a warm body. She smiled again. This was good... She felt safe, cherished, loved... So long since she ever felt like this... She wanted it to last forever.  
  
"It will be forever and eternity, my love." The same voice.  
  
"I don't mind, really." She opened her eyes, to see his beautiful eyes watching her with great care.  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"No pain... There is no pain in heaven... I am in heaven right? You're my angel?"  
  
"Sorry, no." A smile played on his lips. "I think I don't fit in with that stereotype... But I'll be your angel, if you want me to.  
  
Long forgotten memories came back, and she smiled back. "I agree with you. Sure you aren't an angel. Far from it, actually, Jareth." His name came to her naturally. She lifted up a heavy hand, and traced the hard lines on his face.  
  
He captured her hand in his, and placed a kiss on it. "I almost lost you... I'm sorry."  
  
"What for? I'm here now. Never going to leave."  
  
"Be mine forever?" He suddenly seemed just a bit insecure.  
  
"I'll be your queen, if you want me to..."  
  
"Yes. I would love that very much.  
  
"And I love you." Said Sarah to the King of her dreams and fantasies. He tightened his embrace and buried his head in her hair.  
  
"As I love you, Sarah."  
  
The end. Just something to get off my mind. Hope you'll enjoy. 


End file.
